Why James loves Lily: Drabbles
by SilverStare
Summary: We all know James loved Lily from forever, but, what were those note-worthy moments, that made him love her? Follow them through the years with these drabbles, of moments where James loved Lily. DRABBLES. Okay, I'm terrible at summaries, but, give this a chance.. Please? Come on.. just click the link... Rated T just in case
1. Love at First Sight?

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

**Hi, to those of you currently reading "The Gryffindor Princess and The Ghost King," I apologize for my late update, and I say I shall update ASAP. It's cause its exams soon and I'm studying all my stuffs from this whole year.. Plus, I started an extensive exercising routine.. I apologize! :P Thanks for keeping with me.**

**To those who have not read that story, IGNORE THAT (:**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you, my drabbles :D**

Love at First Sight?

See, James didn't believe in love at first sight. He thought it was stupid and corny and impossible. And, at eleven years old, heading off for the first time to Hogwarts, he wasn't really mature enough to. He was too excited to care. But, that would all change.

* * *

As she and her hideous companion left, she glared once more at them. Determination and fury in those jade pools. Her flaming red hair cascaded, blowing, behind her. James had never seen anyone look so beautiful. Even if she was glaring at them. He was determined to make her, his. Even if they were just eleven. He knew. He wanted her. And when a Potter wants something, they will get it. He saw her tug _Severus'_ arm, smiling a heavenly smile, and turning sharply. Where they would go, he had no clue. But he did know, she looked even more beautiful when she was being nice and sweet and kind and happy and just _light._ He also knew he hated _Severus_ what's-his-name. What had the slimy slytherin done to gain the trust and affection of the green-eyed beauty? And, what on earth was her name?

Soon after they left, he slumped down, sighed, and said, "Merlin, I'm in love."

So maybe love at first sight did exist.

**Hi, what did you think? feel free to review (: There's more to come. P.S., if anyone could give me a better title, that would be great.**

**-Silver, signing off**


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: :P Anything recognizable obv. does not belong to me**

**Hi, readers of my crossover who happen to follow me, I'm sorry. so so so sorry. I'm working on it and I'd say the latest it will be out is Friday. I'm sorry. I know I'm behind. I just have revisions to do and all. SORRY.**

**Again, Ignore that if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: I don't want most of the story to appear like this so I won't individually thank you guys ): BUT please know, that i do appreciate your reviews.**

**Without further ado, drabble two**

Falling in love with a stranger?

He said he loved her. Love at first sight. Many could have disagreed and said it was attraction that blossomed. No, they were wrong. It was the determination. The fire in her eyes. The way she was forever loyal, standing up for _Severus_. How she didn't stop fighting. He knew he loved her.

* * *

And then, it was the sorting.

Sirius had just gone up and the hall was eagerly awaiting the hat's decision. It had been unheard of for a Black to wait this long to be sorted into Slytherin. It had been 3 minutes already. Then, suddenly, without any warning, the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius fist pumped and said, "THANK YOU MERLIN."

The hall was dead silent; no one clapped. A Black in Gryffindor? Impossible. His red-haired angel began to applause lightly, surely out of pity, and slowly the Gryffindor table joined. James admired her heart. No, not admired- loved. He loved the way she was nice to a person she didn't even like. The way she had compassion. And will. And loyalty. Just another thing to bring the fire in her eyes. He thought she was an angel.

"Cunnings, Joanne"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Daniels, Jake"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Drew, Marilyn"

"RAVENCLAW."

"Edwards, Luke"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Evans, Lily"

The green-eyed queen walked up to the stool and sat down, as graceful as James had ever seen. She had walked but, it looked like she was dancing. That was her name. Evans. Lily Evans. Lily. Like the flower. Soft and delicate, yet, strong and powerful. Beautiful. Brave. Determined. Like a flower, she would survive the tolls of the world. Because she was Lily Evans. Because she was strong.

James watched, transfixed, as she sat, swinging her legs, for nearly ten minutes. She was laughing. The hat must really like her. Abruptly, the hat gave off a sigh, well, as much of a sigh as a hat could. And then shouted, "HUFF, no? RAVE, no?" And fell silent once more. The hall was now enchanted. Gryffindor or Slytherin? The biggest rivals of the school. James prayed and prayed she would be in Gryffindor. The hat opened its mouth once more and the hall awaited its verdict. "SLYTH-" James' eyes widened in shock and fear before sighing as the hat changed its mind, again and said, "GRYFFINDOR."

The table burst into applause as they realized they got the witch who could be in all the houses. James was intrigued. She was beautiful. And he loved her. Too bad, she didn't feel the same. Not in the slightest. But, at least there was hope. She was a Gryffindor.

Yes, James Potter was in love with a stranger. One he had barely known.


	3. Author Note PLEASE READ

**I regret to inform all my followers and such that I've officially given up on FanFiction. For now. Maybe one day I'll try again but, ... I'm sorry. I can't . I look back at my words and I just hate how terrible and kid-ish I wrote. When I can find that spark I thought I had, I'll be back.**

**And to my all Fanfiction penpals, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say or how to make it meaningful so I'm hiding here.**

**Goodbye my loves.**

**Remember,**

**STAY INKHEARTED.**

**And if you need a helping hand, remember, I'll always be here.**

**Birds away & Await my owl,**

**Silverstare.**

**Stay Inkhearted.**

**I love you all.**


End file.
